


Asunder

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Holds Us Together, Pull Us Apart [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no choice, and she knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asunder

Some laws of magic could be explained by words, but couldn’t be understood by them as they were when you felt them in your blood. To create a life – or to save one – another life must be forfeit. It seemed ethereal and deliberate for those who were, somehow, blind to the powers of nature (to the whispers in the wind, the rumble in the earth, the music in the waters, the rumble in the fire), but it was as hard and real as the stones that made up mountains.

There was no choice, and she knew it.

Ygraine would die.

(And no one would see her tears falling with the rain, or hear her screams mixed with the thunder, no one would feel her bones rattling against her pains or see her fire going under.)


End file.
